


Hello Agent

by xHauntedAngel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Broken Family, F/M, Family, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHauntedAngel/pseuds/xHauntedAngel
Summary: Short POV on what the Director was thinking in his final moments.





	Hello Agent

I just need to get her right. 

Why can't I just do that. Thousands of copies are out there, none can even compare to the real thing. The real thing, the only reason worth living, is gone. Allison. 

Even as the one thing she left behind for me came into the room I knew I could no longer do anything, be anything. I have failed in every aspect. And i knew why she is here now, to kill me, to put an end to my misery. Still I thank her for that even if the end to my misery is an end of me. Yet here I find I still need to try. Something inside is kicking to stay alive, so quiet but there, noticeable. That part is easily extinguished by my desire to be done. To see my love once again and be rid of the life in which I only chase.

I'm so tired of the chase. Tired of living a life of memory and shadows. I only wanted to give my child everything, and eventually to make her the best. But with that I still failed, just as I did with her mother, she is to great to be contained-just like her mother. So I don't look behind me as I utter the words i knew would sometime be said again in my life time. 

"Hello Agent Carolina"

Because I knew,I always knew she could not be dead. She was to great to have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back at the dead ship. This guy. Comments and Kudos appreciated and come check me out on my Tumblr xHauntedAngel.


End file.
